Fallen
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: [YeWook] OS "– ia merindukan obrolan kecil mereka bersama aroma wine dan tatapan teduh laki-laki itu." / Bagiku, kau adalah sebuah pertanyaan tanpa jawaban.


_**Cast : **__Yesung & Ryeowook._

_**Rate : **__T_

_**Genre : **__Romance, Fluff, Hurt._

_**Disclaimer : **__They belong to themselves. But, the fanfic is mine__**.**_

_**Warning : **__AU, BL, OOC, Typo(s), official couple._

_**A/N : **__Inspired by Unforgettable – Winna Efendi._

* * *

_Ia selalu menunggu laki-laki itu._

_Ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore dengan senja yang menembus kaca jendela, ia akan menempatkan dirinya tepat disebuah meja dibalik rak-rak tua dengan sebotol wine dan dua gelas berkepala bundar yang membisu. Warna tua lantai kayu yang ia pijakakan terlihat berkilauan akibat bias cahaya yang menerobos masuk. Menghitung setiap detik yang berlalu didalam hati, menengok ke arah pintu masuk setiap ada kesempatan._

_Ia menunggu._

_Berharap waktu tidak berlalu dengan begitu cepat, karena setiap jarum pendek menyentuh angka sepuluh dan jarum panjang menyentuh angka dua belas, laki-laki itu akan menghilang, seperti angin musim gugur yang berhembus cepat._

_Baginya laki-laki itu seperti sebuah teka-teki yang sulit untuk dipecahkan. Laki-laki itu selalu ingin dipanggil dengan nama Yesung, tanpa nama keluarga, tanpa sekalipun menyebut nama aslinya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti, namun ia juga tidak ingin menenggelamkan dirinya untuk mencari tahu._

_Karena baginya, semua sudah cukup ketika laki-laki itu datang, tersenyum dan bercerita. _

_._

_._

_'Bagiku, kau adalah sebuah pertanyaan tanpa jawaban.'_

"_**Fallen"**_

* * *

"Apa dia akan datang hari ini? Pukul enam sudah lewat sejak satu jam yang lalu, dan kau pikir dia tetap akan datang?"

Kakak sekaligus pemilik kedai _wine _itu berkata, menariknya dari lamunan. Laki-laki cantik dengan sepasang karamel menatapnya prihatin. Ah. Kakaknya yang selalu penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Sudah hampir dua minggu dia tidak pernah datang. Tidakah kau berpikir dia tidak akan lagi berkunjung?"

"Mungkin," jawabnya ragu, netra miliknya bergerak gelisah.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang menunggu pujaan hatinya, Kim Ryeowook."

Ia berjengit. Menatap sang kakak dengan sepasang karamel yang menyipit.

"Kau berlebihan, _hyung"_

"Kau yang berlebihan, jangan menggantungkan harapan pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti – " sebuah kalimat yang berhasil menyentuh sebuah ketakutan di hatinya, " – bahkan kau tidak tahu siapa nama laki-laki itu."

"Dia Yesung, namanya Yesung," ia berbisik, seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia mendengar dengusan keras lalu langkah kaki kasar yang menjauh. Kedai itu terasa sunyi untuknya, segerombolan orang yang tertawa di sudut terdengar samar, percakapan sepasang kekasih beberapa meja darinya seperti sebuah bahasa asing yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia menghela napas panjang, campuran aroma tembakau dan w_ine _membuat kepalanya terasa pening untuk sesaat.

Ia mengerjap, waktu terus saja bergulir cepat tanpa peduli padanya, ia mendesah kecewa – ia merindukan obrolan kecil mereka bersama aroma w_ine _dan tatapan teduh laki-laki itu.

* * *

**_YeWook_**

* * *

Kim Ryeowook bertemu laki-laki itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka pertemuan kecil mereka bisa menjadi sebuah pertemuan yang mengawali pertemuan lainnya. Hari itu senja menyapa seperti biasa, bias warna yang memudar menyentuh kisi-kisi jendela.

"Apakah kursi ini kosong?"

Kalimat pertanyaan yang mengawali percakapan kecil mereka. Ia mengulum senyum kecil kala itu, lalu menganggukan kepala.

Kedai _wine _milik kakaknya terlihat penuh sesak dengan pengunjung. Kursi-kursi tingi di bar hingga setiap kursi berkaki empat di seluruh meja berpenghuni. Hanya ia yang duduk menyendiri tepat di balik rak-rak kayu di samping jendela dengan sebotol w_ine _yang tersisa setengah.

"_Cabernet Sauvignon,"_ laki-laki itu bergumam, membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Hanya sedikit merindukan Bordeaux dan matahari terbenam,"

Laki-laki itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, dada bidang itu terlihat kokoh dibalik kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak merindukan dinding batu yang memagari kebun-kebun anggur? Papan nama yang mencuat seperti jamur emas yang berharga?"

Tawa pertamanya di hari itu terdengar, "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Terdengar mustahil untuk merindukan hal itu. Aku tidak pernah bisa menyelinap masuk hanya untuk sekedar menyimpan kenangan tentang deretan pohon anggur."

Seorang pelayan menghentikan percakapan mereka. Meninggalkan sebotol _Champagne _dan sebuah gelas sebelum menghilang di antara aroma kayu dan alkohol.

"Merindukan Champagne?" keduanya tergelak. Aroma _apple,__linden_, dan _almond_tercium ketika cairan itu menyentuh dasar gelas.

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit merindukan masa lalu."

Dan cerita itu mengalir begitu saja. Cerita tentang pengalaman pertama laki-laki itu menginjakan kaki di Perancis, menginjakan kaki di antara gedung-gedung yang terlihat suram di bawah langit musim gugur. Menurutnya Perancis selalu saja terlihat tua, tetapi dibalik batu-batu rapuh itu, Perancis menyimpan jutaan nilai seni yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tempat manapun.

"Ibuku menyukai _wine. _Mengunjungi negara satu ke negara yang lain hanya untuk memuaskan gairahnya tentang _wine_," ia melihat kerinduan mendalam di kedua netra gelap milik laki-laki itu. "Umurku baru lima belas tahun saat aku merengek padanya untuk ikut pergi ke Perancis. Beralasan aku ingin berlibur setelah ujian panjang di sekolah, padahal alasan utama hanya karena aku merindukannya."

Laki-laki itu berkata _wine _pertamanya adalah _champagne. _Anggur putih dengan aroma _apple _yang membaur dengan aroma kering musim gugur.

"_Champagne _selalu terlihat istimewa bukan?"

Ia selalu menyukai ketika melihat laki-laki itu menjilat sudut bibirnya setelah menyesap w_ine _dari gelas. Lalu laki-laki itu akan memandangnya dengan sepasang netra kelam yang menghanyutkan dengan senyum miring yang terpasang.

"Kenapa?" laki-laki itu balas bertanya.

"Karena _champagne _hanya bisa dihasilkan di Champagne, peraturan ketat tentang pemberian label itu membuatnya tampak istimewa, seperti sesuatu yang berharga."

"Walapun pada kenyataannya beberapa negara tetap memproduksinya secara ilegal? Bukankah itu membuat nilai _Champagne _sedikit berkurang?"

Sepasang netra miliknya bergerak tidak beraturan, mencoba memandang ke manapun asal jangan ke arah laki-laki di depannya, jika tidak mungkin ia tidak akan bisa mengontrol wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tetapi tetap saja, menurutku _Champagne _istimewa seperti _Vinho do Porto."_

Laki-laki itu tersenyum masam, sorot matanya berubah sendu memantulkan senja yang mulai menghilang bersama malam.

"Waktu terus berlari tanpa mengasihani orang-orang yang percaya pada sebuah kata istimewa dan berharga. Terkadang kita berharap pada sesuatu yang salah. Menggantungkan harapan pada hal yang selalu berubah. Tidak ada yang tetap di dunia ini. Semua hal tidak pernah berhenti di suatu tempat tanpa mengikuti dinamika yang ada. Seperti _champagne _yang menurutmu istimewa. Terkadang untuk beberapa alasan, keistimewaan itu akan menghilang bersama waktu dan keadaan."

:::::

* * *

:::::

"Yesung. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung." Laki-laki itu menjawab dengan sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

Hari itu hujan turun dengan deras di penghujung hari, memperangkap senja di balik lautan kelabu langit yang tampak muram. Kedai _wine _itu tampak sepi. Hanya beberapa pengunjung yang terlihat duduk di kursi tinggi di bar.

Sedangkan mereka, memilih tempat seperti biasa, di balik rak-rak kayu tua di samping jendela.

"Yesung? Itu terdengar sedikit... berbeda."

"Maksudmu aneh?"

Ia tertawa, membuat laki-laki itu, Yesung, mengikuti jejaknya hingga sepasang netra itu menyipit.

"Kupikir itu bukan namamu yang sebenarnya."

"Dan kupikir nama bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan."

Tatapan mata laki-laki itu selalu bisa membuat mulutnya bungkam. Sorot teduh yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil dan tersipu.

"Yeah, mungkin kau benar."

Sebotol _Merlot _di tengah meja membisu. Bias keemasan yang biasanya menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka tergantikan tempias hujan.

"Apakah kau menyukai hujan?"

Laki-laki itu baru saja menjilat ujung bibirnya setelah menyesap gelas – kebiasaan yang mulai ia hafal – lalu memandang jauh menembus bulir-bulir air yang jatuh mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Debuman kecil menyentuh tanah.

"Tidak begitu. Hujan selalu membuatku merindu matahari dan senja –" Ia mengamati wajah itu dari samping, garis tegas rahang laki-laki itu entah kenapa selalu bisa membuatnya menahan napas. "– ah, tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatku menyukai hujan. Aroma _petrichor _yang mampu membuatku merasa – "

" – tenang."

Ia tersenyum, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Laki-laki itu balik bertanya.

"Aku menyukai hujan."

Laki-laki itu menyilangkan kaki, memainkan jemarinya di leher gelas.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bertanya kenapa?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa seraya menuangkan cairan merah ke dalam gelasnya yang kosong.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya. Kenapa kau menyukai hujan, Ryeowook-ssi?"

Lagi-lagi sepasang netra gelap menatap tepat ke arahnya, tepat ke arah _caramel_nya yang selalu terperangkap pada detik pertama.

"Karena para malaikat selalu turun bersama hujan."

Dulu, ibunya sering bercerita tentang hujan dan malaikat. Belasan tahun yang lalu ketika ia selalu mengeluh tentang sepatunya yang kotor karena hujan, ibunya selalu menariknya mendekati jendela, menyuruhnya menatap rintik hujan di balik jendela.

"Tidak seharusnya kau membenci hujan."

"Kenapa?" Ia bertanya kala itu, menatap wajah ibunya yang tersenyum lembut.

"Karena hujan selalu membawa para malaikatnya ketika turun."

Ia mengerjap polos, tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, mempercayai cerita dongeng seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Dan entah kenapa ia selalu mempercayainya hingga saat ini.

"Kau percaya mitos itu?"

Ia mengangguk kecil, sedikit tersenyum malu seolah baru saja mengatakan hal – hal aneh yang di luar kewajaran.

"Aku selalu percaya malaikat-malaikat itu akan turun bersama hujan, lalu menari riang dibawah rintik hujan. Bersenandung dan menciptakan aroma _petrichor _yang lembut."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum gamang, "Jangan percaya pada hal-hal yang belum pasti. Kau tidak akan tahu kapan tanpa sadar kau akan menggantungkan harapan pada hal yang belum tentu benar-benar ada."

"Mungkin kau benar. Namun, apa salahnya untuk percaya? Kupikir setiap orang memiliki sesuatu hal yang membuat mereka percaya."

"Orang-orang percaya lalu menggantungkan sebuah harapan. Tanpa sadar mereka melakukan apapun untuk harapan itu, menggenggamnya dan tidak peduli berapa kali mereka jatuh dan terjerembab – "

" – dan apa salahnya dengan itu?" Ia memotong gusar. "Kupikir setiap orang membutuhkan harapan untuk hidup. Jika seseorang tidak memiliki harapan dan tidak percaya pada apapun, nilai seperti apa yang bisa kau jelaskan tentang kehidupan seseorang itu sendiri?"

Laki-laki itu terdiam. Memutus kontak mata mereka. Rintik hujan masih menemani kebersamaan keduanya dan aroma _petrichor _yang manis mulai beterbangan menyentuh indera penciuman.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki harapan, Yesung-ssi? Tidak mempercayai apapun?"

Laki-laki itu masih terus saja membisu, enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Ia tersenyum sendu, menyesap sisa terkahir _wine _dalam gelasnya.

"Kupikir semua orang memiliki harapan, termasuk kau, Yesung-ssi. Harapan kecil seperti senja akan datang lagi esok, atau percaya bahwa matahari yang kau rindukan akan tetap muncul fajar nanti. Bukankah itu juga harapan? Harapan sederhana yang bahkan tidak akan berani menyakitimu seujung jari."

:::::

* * *

:::::

Ia pernah berkata pada laki-laki itu bahwa _wine _favoritnya adalah _Eiswen._

Ya, _Eiswein, _seperti namanya –_ice wine –_adalah jenis w_ine _manis yang dibuat menggunakan anggur dalam keadaan beku. Eiswein tidak diproduksi setiap tahun, sebagian besar karena faktor cuaca – namun bagi beberapa pembuat anggur yang berani mengambil risiko, _Eiswein _terbaik bisa dihasilkan dari musim terburuk sekalipun.

"Kenapa? Kukira tipe orang sepertimu akan menyukai jenis _wine _seperti _Faiveley Buorgogne Blanc Chardonnay, _Ryeowook-ssi." Laki-laki itu bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

Ia memiringkan kepala, dan balas bertanya dengan penasaran, "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena kau selalu mengingatkanku pada musim semi. Musim semi dengan hamparan padang rumput yang terpapar sinar matahari. Aroma vanila dan buah _peach _yang baru masak." Laki-laki itu tersenyum miring, membuatnya berusaha keras mengatur napas. "Kau selalu membuatku merindukan musim semi."

Apakah itu hal yang baik? Kedengarannya seperti itu.

Ia berdeham kecil, menyambar gelasnya dalam gerakan cepat, dan meneguk habis sisa _Eiswein _yang ada dalam gelasnya.

"Tetapi menurutku _Eiswein _tetap yang terbaik."

Ia bergumam kecil, tidak yakin apakah laki-laki itu mendengar, namun ketika suara dalam itu mengalun, ia sadar bahwa laki-laki itu tidak pernah lepas memperhatikannya.

"_Eiswein. _Kesan pertama yang aku dapat adalah manis – campuran memabukan antara vanila dan gulali. Namun setelah aku meneguknya hingga tidak tersisa, ada rasa lain yang tercampur diantara rasa manis yang awalnya mendomasi. Rasa pahit. Aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa kau menyukainya."

"Karena perpaduan kedua rasa itulah aku menyukainya. _Eiswein _selalu berhasil menyadarkanku bahwa dunia tidak akan terus mampu berpihak. Untuk beberapa alasan dan situasi aku harus berjuang untuk tetap hidup dan mendapatkan apa yang menurutku pantas aku dapatkan walaupun dengan resiko seburuk apapun."

Laki-laki itu menopangkan wajahnya dengan tangan kanan di atas meja. Menatapnya begitu dalam hingga ia bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri dalam bening netra milik laki-laki itu, membuat tangannya bergerak gelisah.

"Ye-Yesung-ssi?"

Laki-laki itu mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke depan, menghela napas kecil sebelum berkata, "Tetapi menurutku kau lebih cocok dengan _Faiveley Buorgogne Blanc Chardonnay. _Bahkan aromamu mengingatkanku pada w_ine _tersebut, Ryeowook-ssi. Manis dan membuatku ingin mencicipinya."

Mungkin laki-laki itu tidak bermaksud apapun, atau entahlah. Hanya saja, baginya, pemilihan kalimat yang dilontarkan tadi berhasil membuatnya semakin tersipu. Membuat tangannya kembali bergerak cepat meraih botol dan menuangkan _Eiswein _ke dalam gelasnya. Meneguknya, dan mengharuskannya bersikap bahwa semuanya terkendali dan baik-baik saja.

"Kau... lucu."

Ia mendengar tawa renyah itu menggelegar, membuat wajahnya semakin memanas dan memerah. Apakah laki-laki itu baru saja mengerjainya?

"Hentikan tawamu itu, Yesung-ssi. Semua orang memperhatikan kita." Ia mendesis, membuang muka ke arah jendela.

Laki-laki itu berusaha keras menghentikan tawanya, mengangkat sebelah tangan lalu berkata, "Oh, baiklah, maafkan aku. Tetapi sungguh, kau begitu lucu saat tersipu seperti tadi –" laki-laki itu berdeham kecil, menyesap sedikit _wine_nya. "– terlihat manis."

Sepertinya ia harus segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, jika tidak ia tidak yakin sampai kapan jantungnya mampu bertahan.

"La-lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa w_ine _favoritmu?"

Ia melihat tatapan mata laki-laki itu sedikit berubah, sepasang lengan kokoh terlipat di depan dada.

"Kupikir _Vinho do Porto_."

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Mungkin karena _wine _itu bisa membantuku mengalihkan perhatian –"

"– atau melarikan diri dari masalah."

Laki-laki itu tampak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Terlihat sedikit tidak setuju, namun sama sekali tidak melontarkan sanggahan apapun.

"Tidak ada salahnya dengan pengalih perhatian. Hanya saja jika kau selalu melarikan diri dan bersembunyi, semua hal yang sudah terjadi tidak akan berubah. Dan benang kusut yang ada di depanmu tidak akan pernah bisa terurai. Kupikir itu tidak akan ada gunanya."

Laki-laki itu mendengus kecil, senyum masam tercetak di bibirnya.

"Tetapi untuk beberapa hal semua akan tetap sama saja bukan? Tidak akan berubah. Seberapa keras pun kau berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya, untuk beberapa situasi, yang bisa kau lakukan hanya bersembunyi dan melarikan diri."

Dan ia tidak membantah apapun ketika laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan sorot sendu yang mampu membuatnya membisu.

:::::

* * *

:::::

Yesung pernah bertanya kepadanya suatu hari, ketika senja bertengger manis seperti biasa di ujung barat. Biasnya menari di permukaan gelas.

"Apakah menurutmu cinta bisa menjadi sebuah kenangan?"

Ia menopangkan wajah dengan kedua tangan, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Suara dengungan dari pengunjung yang lain membuatnya harus menambah kepekaan telinga.

"Cinta? Kupikir tidak."

Dahi laki-laki itu berkerut, kebiasaan ketika laki-laki itu sedang berpikir.

"Kenapa? Bukankah setiap hal pasti akan menjadi kenangan ketika waktu terus saja bergulir maju. Setiap hal akan menjadi sesuatu yang terlupakan, atau menjadi lembaran-lembara usang, menanti untuk disimpan dan ditemukan sebagai sebuah memori suatu saat nanti."

Ia menggeleng tidak setuju, "Tidak. Menurutku cinta tidak akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang akan terlupakan dan suatu saat nanti akan ditemukan lagi sebagai sebuah memori. Menurutku cinta hanya akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda, tetapi tidak untuk menjadi kenangan."

Jeda cukup lama dengan gesekan sepatu dan kursi yang dipindah tempat. Dentingan gelas dan botol w_ine, _ataupun derit pintu dan jendela-jendela kayu. Sebelum ia melanjutkan dengan suara tenang yang mengalun.

"Apa kau tahu, Yesung-ssi? Kedai _wine _ini awalnya hanya sebuah gubuk usang yang tidak terawat. Bangunan tua yang dulunya milik kekasih Heechul _hyung. _Mereka berdua menyukai w_ine, _terlebih kekasihnya yang begitu menggilai _wine _seperti ibumu, menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk memuaskan gairahnya tentang _wine. _Keduanya memiliki impian akan membangun kedai w_ine _mereka sendiri setelah menikah. Tenggelam dalam ribuan botol kaca setiap hari dan aroma alkohol. Mereka sudah mempersiapkannya, semua hampir sempurna. Namun, sesuatu terjadi dan merubah segalanya."

Ia menyesap pelan gelas _wine_nya, mengalihkan pandangan ketika tatapan mata laki-laki itu membuat wajahnya merona.

Di balik meja bar, ia melihat kakaknya sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa pengunjung. Wajah cantiknya terlihat memerah akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil. Setelah usaha yang begitu keras, semua baik-baik saja bukan? Kakaknya kembali seperti semula walaupun beberapa hal telah berubah.

"Kau ingat kecelakaan pesawat tujuh tahun yang lalu?" samar ia melihat laki-laki itu mengangguk."Dan, yah, kau tau maksudku bukan? –Segalanya berubah. Kehidupan mereka, impian yang mereka bangun. Rencana-rencana indah yang telah mereka susun. Semuanya berubah hanya karena satu kejadian yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan. Heechul _hyung _terpuruk, tentu saja, namun ada satu harapan kecil yang membuatnya kembali berdiri dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan impian mereka."

"Cinta. Bukankah itu sederhana? Heechul _hyung _masih mencintai kekasihnya hingga saat ini. Tujuh tahun berlalu, dan itu bukan sebuah hal yang perlu dirisaukan."

"Jadi karena itu kau berpikir cinta tidak akan menjadi sebuah kenangan?"

"Ya. Cinta tidak akan menjadi sebuah kenangan, hanya saja cinta akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda."

Ia mendongak, menemukan laki-laki itu kembali memerangkapnya, tetapi kali ini ia tidak bisa menghindar, ia terperangkap. Rasa hangat merambat ke jantungnya yang berdetak di luar kendali.

"Dia masih mencintai kekasihnya saat ini –"

"– dengan cara yang berbeda."

Laki-laki itu melanjutkan dalam suara dalam yang menghanyutkan.

* * *

**_YeWook_**

* * *

Senja sudah benar-benar berlalu, dan monokrom hitam langit telah menggantung lembut. Angin berhembus pelan, membuat derit aneh ketika menabrak daun jendela. Bunyi lonceng kecil di atas kusen pintu juga berbunyi, membuatnya langsung berdiri dengan detak jantung yang menggila. Namun, ketika melihat beberapa orang laki-laki paruh baya dengan bau tembakau yang menyengat melangkah memasuki kedai itu, dadanya terasa dingin dan menyakitkan. Ia terduduk lemas, menelungkupkan kepala di antara kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Ah, ia hanya terlalu berharap_._

"Ryeowook-ah."

Ia mendengar derit kursi yang di geser, lalu usapan lembut di kepalanya.

"Jangan berbicara apapun _hyung, _aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar omelanmu." Ia berkata dengan nada suram tanpa mengangkat kepala.

"Aku hanya ingin duduk di sini, apakah itu salah huh?"

Dan kakaknya benar-benar melakukan itu. Duduk diam di hadapannya dengan tangan yang masih setia mengusap kepalanya. Sentuhan lembut itu entah kenapa membuatnya ingin menangis.

Apakah ia terlalu menggantungkan harapan pada suatu hal yang tidak pasti seperti kata kakaknya? Percaya pada hal-hal yang mungkin saja menyakitinya seperti yang pernah dikatakan laki-laki itu padanya. Lalu kenapa? Bukankah ia yang berkata bahwa manusia membutuhkan harapan untuk hidup? Harapan kecil yang mungkin saja akan berkhianat padanya suatu saat nanti.

"Kau tahu kenapa rasa _wine _selalu berbeda, Ryeowookie?"

Setelah belasan menit bisu berlalu, kakaknya bersuara. Ia mengangguk dan berkata pelan, "Karena cara pengolahan dan waktu fermentasi yang berbeda."

"Ya, bagaimana cara pembuatannya akan sangat berpengaruh. Sedikit saja kesalahan maka semua akan terasa berbeda. Semakin lama waktu fermentasi, cita rasa yang dihasilkan akan semakin istimewa. Sebaliknya jika kau memaksa meminumnya sebelum batas yang seharusnya, kau tidak akan bisa menikmatinya."

Ia menegakkan tubuh, menemukan Kim Heechul menatapnya sendu, tatapan mata yang terkahir ia lihat ketika ia menangis keras saat pemakaman ibu mereka bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Produsen _wine _hanya akan memilih anggur-anggur terbaik untuk membuat _wine _mereka, mencari tahu tentang asal-usul anggur tersebut, dimana tanaman anggur itu ditanam, bagaimana cara perawatan anggur itu sendiri. Mereka memilah, dan menentukan bahan terbaik untuk menghasilkan sesuatu yang terbaik pula. Proses yang begitu panjang membuat setiap tetes _wine _itu akan berharga. Namun, jika kau membuatnya dengan tergesa, kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang buruk."

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya cepat, merasakan kedua netra miliknya memanas dan buram. Ia sangat tahu kemana arah pembicaraan tentang _wine _ini akan berakhir.

"Ryeowookie, tidak seharusnya kau seperti ini. Kau bahkan tidak –"

"– hentikan, _hyung."_

Ia mendengar helaan napas panjang dan sentuhan kecil di tangannya yang terkepal.

Jangan seperti ini.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas apa maksudku bukan?"

Ia mengangguk kecil, napasnya terasa berat, berusaha menahan genangan air di pelupuk matanya. Namun, ketika suara dalam itu mengalun tepat di sampingnya dengan aroma yang begitu ia rindukan–

"Apakah aku mengganggu kalian?"

– setetes air mata berhasil lolos tanpa mampu ia cegah.

:::::

* * *

:::::

Laki-laki itu ada di hadapannya sekarang. Tepat di hadapannya dengan senyum tipis yang tersungging di wajahnya yang tampan. Hari ini dia mengenakan kemeja hitam favoritnya. Menatapnya dalam dan memerangkapnya pada detik pertama seperti biasa.

"Apakah kau tidak merindukanku, Ryeowook-ssi?"

Sebuah pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar setelah sesi saling tatap keduanya yang begitu lama.

"Entah kenapa aku merindukanmu, merindukan kedai ini, dan merindukan obrolan kita." Laki-laki itu berkata pelan, seolah kalimat itu adalah kalimat biasa yang sering mereka ucapkan.

Sebuah perasaan hangat merambat memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia tersipu tanpa sadar, dan menganggukan kepala.

"Tentu saja." Ia bergumam kecil, namun ia yakin laki-laki itu mendnegarnya dengan begitu jelas.

"Jadi mana yang lebih kau rindukan? Aku atau Bordeaux?"

Ia tertawa. Tawa pertamanya hari ini. Seperti awal pertemuan mereka. Dan ia merasa sedikit senang ketika mengetahui bukan hanya ia yang mengingat kenangan pertama mereka.

"Mungkin jika kau bisa membuatkan _wine _untukku, aku akan jauh lebih merindukanmu."

Kali ini laki-laki itu yang tertawa, membuat sepasang netra miliknya berubah menjadi garis lurus.

"Oh, baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus mulai menanam pohon anggur di pekarangan rumah, dan memulai menjadi produsen _wine."_

"Ide yang bagus. Aku akan menjadi pembeli pertamamu Yesung-ssi."

Seseorang mengantarkan _wine _pesanan laki-laki itu. Kakaknya meletakan sebotol w_ine _dengan dua gelas berkepala bundar yang terlihat berkilauan dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Tidak biasanya kau memesan _wine _ini, Yesung-ssi?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum gamang. Tawa indah tadi telah menghilang. Seolah udara dingin malam ini berhasil melunturkannya begitu cepat.

"Hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda." Laki-laki itu menjawab pelan.

Kakaknya hanya menganggu sekilas, menyentuh bahunya seolah mengingatkan tentang percakapan mereka tadi sebelum kembali menghilang di balik meja bar.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Memusatkan perhatiannya pada laki-laki itu.

"Dua minggu terakhir –" ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "– kau menghilang. Apakah ada masalah?"

Laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menyibukan diri dengan membuka tutup _wine, _dan menuangkan cairan itu ke dalam dua gelas.

_Vinho do Porto._

Tanpa laki-laki itu menjawab pun ia sudah tahu dengan jelas bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Sedikit ada masalah." Ia merasakan sengatan kecil di kulitnya ketika laki-laki itu menyodorkan gelas dan jemari mereka saling bergesekan. "Tapi sudahlah. Kupikir tidak ada gunanya membicarakan hal itu."

Ia mengangguk setuju. Laki-laki itu tampak enggan, maka ia tidak akan memaksanya untuk bercerita. Bukankah seperti ini sudah cukup? Laki-laki itu datang, dan terlihat baik-baik saja. Menurutnya ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Namun, ada satu hal yang harus ia selesaikan malam ini. Satu hal yang harus ia perjelas sebelum semuanya terlambat dan menyakitinya.

"Yesung-ssi?"

"Ya?"

Ia menyesap _wine_nya sedikit sebelum kembali meletakkannya di atas meja. Memutuskan untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak malam ini. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bertoleransi dengan kadar alkohol tinggi yang terkandung dalam _Vinho do Porto._

"Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban laki-laki itu ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Kupikir kau pernah jatuh cinta. Setiap orang pasti pernah jatuh cinta. Dan, apa kau tahu? Sepertinya saat ini aku juga sedang merasakannya. Jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

Orang-orang berkata bahwa mencintai seseorang seperti menyeberangi lapisan es yang begitu tipis. Ada dua pilihan yang bisa kita pilih di sana. Memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dan tidak pernah mencoba, membiarkan orang itu pergi dan menjauh. Atau memutuskan untuk melangkah maju dan mencoba melewati lapisan es itu dengan berbagai resiko. Kita bisa saja tenggelam dan membeku, namun di sisi lain jika kita berhasil kita bisa mendapatkan orang itu dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati."

Ia merasakan pandangannya mengabur. Genangan air memenuhi pelupuk matanya saat ini.

"Kupikir aku sedang berada dalam posisi itu sekarang. Masih berpikir untuk memutuskan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Memutuskan untuk berbalik dan melangkah pergi, atau menuntun langkah untuk mengambil resiko."

Laki-laki itu bergerak lirih, membiarkan angin malam berhembus melalui jendela dan membuat anak rambutnya berantakan.

"Tidak seharusnya kau ragu kalau begitu. Bukankah sudah seharusnya kau berbalik dan pergi? Memaksakan diri untuk menyeberanginya dan mengambil resiko yang menyakitkan, kupikir itu tidak lebih baik daripada menyerah sejak awal."

Ia mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar, menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga terasa sakit.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja." Laki-laki itu menjawab dengan nada datar dan tanpa mau menatap ke arahnya. Apakah lampu-lampu jalan yang bersinar redup di luar jauh lebih menarik?

Ia terdiam begitu lama. Bergulat dengan hatinya yang terasa nyeri. Berusaha keras untuk tidak memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Berusaha keras untuk tidak membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di depan laki-laki itu.

Ah, sepertinya ia memang terlalu banyak berharap.

"Ryeowook-ssi?"

Ia bergumam, memberi tanda bahwa ia masih mendnegarkan.

"Terkadang mencintai seseorang tidak harus melakukan hal-hal gila seperti itu. Kau tidak harus menyeberangi lapisan es yang begitu tipis dengan resiko yang selalu mengikuti. Kau tidak harus mengorbankan dirimu untuk kemungkinan yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui."

Ia dapat merasakan tatapan mata laki-laki itu setelahnya. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan menemukan sorot mata teduh yang selalu mampu membuatnya merasa tenang. Sorot mata indah yang kali ini terasa begitu hangat dan manis.

"Terkadang untuk beberapa alasan, kau tetap bisa mencintai seseorang itu tanpa harus melangkah maju. Karena untuk beberapa alasan, kau bisa tetap tinggal dan mencintai seseorang itu dengan menatapnya dari jauh. Mencintainya dengan cara yang sedikit –"

"– berbeda."

Dan tanpa sadar ia membiarkan air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Membiarkan ia tergugu dalam sisa malam yang mereka habiskan bersama.

Karena tanpa ia sadari teranyata satu hal itu benar-benar telah menyakitinya.

.

.

_Mereka benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama malam itu. Bahkan ketika pukul sepuluh menggantung lelah pada jam dinding di seberang ruangan, laki-laki itu tidak jua beranjak. Seolah memutuskan untuk membayar hari-hari dimana dia tidak bisa berkunjung ke kedai itu. _

_Mereka membiarkan waktu berlalu, menyapa fajar dengan aroma _Vinho do Porto_ yang memabukan bersama embun yang mulai berjatuhan. Mereka membiarkan segalanya terlihat baik-baik saja dan berjalan seperti biasa –_

– _dan Kim Ryeowook tidak pernah tahu bahwa pelukan hangat dan kecupan manis di dahinya malam itu adalah ucapan selamat tinggal dan hadiah terakhir dari pertemuan mereka._

_Karena setelah malam itu, ia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki bernama Yesung._

* * *

"_I like on the table,  
when we're speaking,  
the light of a bottle  
of intelligent wine."_  
― Pablo Neruda

* * *

_**The End  
**_

* * *

Hello~ akhirnya aku kembali dengan membawa ff Yewook setelah sekian lama menghilang.

Adakah yang merindukanku disini? errr.. mungkin tidak ada. *puk2*

Berharap tulisanku tidak mengecewakan kalian, dan

Semoga masih ada yang mau membaca ff ini, dan mau menyempatkan diri untuk berkomentar. ^^

Terima kasih!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Cloud'sHana_**


End file.
